Unmei no Hana 運命の花
by Geremias12
Summary: Unmei no Hana: 2da version..  Asi como existe un limite entre el cielo y la tierra, tambien existe un limite a lo que todo ser humano puede soportar, lo mas dificil de soportar son las heridas del Alma
1. Prologo

Unmei no Hana

La flor del destino

Prologo

Todo ser humano tiene un limite, ya sea para lo que puede hacer o para lo que puede soportar, tras luchas interminables, muchos malentendidos, muchos golpes, muchos insultos, hasta el mas y blanco puro corazón que es como la nieve recién caída, puede volverse negro como el carbón, y causar dolor y sufrimiento.

Las personas muestran sus verdaderos colores cuando están en peligro, o cuando alguien querido lo esta, es ahí cuando muestra lo que verdaderamente reside en su mente, en su corazón, los verdaderos colores de su alma, Incluso si siempre te a protegido, si a arriesgado su vida por ti, con el tiempo esas acciones no recompensadas pueden causar dolor, el odio, la frustración, y el deseo de venganza,

Luego de salvarla tantas veces, luego de ponerse entre la espada y su ser querido, de sacrificar su cuerpo y alma, Ranma comienza aburrirse, y a frustrarse, pues nada parece mejorar. Sus ojos comienzan a tornarse en un tono frio y oscuro. Y su vida se vuelve gris.

Es ahí donde empieza esta historia, en el momento en que el calor de una sonrisa de Akane no es capaz de alcanzar su corazón, cuando inclusive la comida de Ukyo o Shampu tiene gusto a nada, y sus triunfos en batalla no son mas que recuerdos vacios de algo que fue, y nunca volverá a ser. Esos sentimientos que se irían y nunca regresarían, formando un vacio inllevable que lo guiaran hacia el camino de Ashura, caminando por el sendero de espinas, de fuego y de destrucción.

Este es solo el prologo, la historia en general ya esta escrita, pero aun me falta hacerle algunas modificaciones, correcion ortografica, entre otras cosas, y si encuentran algun error, me avisais, ok..


	2. El rescate, y La otra cara de Ranma

**Unmei no Hana**

**La flor del destino**

**Cap 0:rescate**

en un árido desierto, dos hombres tiran de una carreta.. ambos muy cansados, y seriamente lastimados…

-Maldita sea, Ranma, juro que me vengare cuando lleguemos…, Musse, realmente indignado, Ranma había tenido mucha suerte.. pues el no tenia que caminar por el árido desierto..

-Si tan solo hubiera agua fría en este desierto..*podría convertirme en P-chan y viajar en los brazos de Akane*… Ryoga fantaseando con su amor imposible..

**Flash back**

-Pero por que yo? Musse se quejaba, -Yo también ayude a rescatarte..

-Por que tu ser esclavo, por quedarte a jugar en harén de príncipe idiota(de desmallo por la hemorragia nasal provocada al ver a las chicas semidesnudas..)…. Shampu ata una cuerda a la cintura de Musse,

-jajaja.. lo siento Musse, pero ya lo escuchaste… Ryoga burlándose..

-y quien dice que lo hará solo?.. Ukyo ata una cuerda en la cintura de Ryoga… tu también te quedaste a jugar en ese harén, (Ryoga se desmayo por la misma razón que Musse)además por tu culpa perdimos a los camellos..

-ya dije que fue un accidente.. como iba a saber que los camellos huyen si los dejas desatados?

**Fin de Flash back..**

Dentro de la carreta, viajan tres jóvenes chicas, Una de pelo purpura, muy bien dotada, y vistiendo prendas chinas, la segunda era japonesa, de pelo castaño-marrón, y la tercera chica, era de pelo azul corto….y un Joven de pelo negro con trenza, -Akane había insistido en que Ranma tirara también de la carreta, simplemente no podía dejar al pobre Ryoga tirar solo de la carreta, pero Shampu obligo a Musse a hacerlo, y Ukyo definitivamente no iba a dejar a Ranma salir, con ese calor infernal, al menos no con esas heridas…. Había sido una dura pelea para el joven de la trenza, su cuerpo estaba desecho, y Shampu y Ukyo decidieron dejarlo descansar. Pero el descanso no duraría mucho..

18 horas después, ya habían salido del desierto, y habían llegado hasta un frondoso rio,

-aah~ ya llegamos?.. Akane se decidiera pues la carreta había saltado por un bache en el camino… ella observa a su alrededor.. y sigue en la carreta.. luego ve a Ranma recostado sobre los pechos de Shampu, y Ukyo durmiendo sobre sus piernas.. –eh? Que pasa Akane? Ukyo mientras se limpia la baba –RAAANNMMAAAA! HENTAIIII! BAAAAMB! Ranma sale volando de la careta cortesía de

SPLASSHH! Ranma Cae al agua… -PORQUE HICISTE ESO! La pelirroja enojada, que envés de nadar para salir deja que la corriente se la lleve..mientras mira al cielo… *-Maldita Akane, por que me habrá golpeado otra vez*… -realmente, a veces me presunto… si vale la pena.. que me esfuerze tanto, en rescatarlas?... en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron fríos… como si el odio se apoderara ellos...

**Ese fue el cap 0.. al final, explico por que, estaban en el desierto...  
**

** Un mes mas tarde.. mas tarde..**

**Capitulo 1. uno… La otra cara de Ranma**

Era un día normal en Nerima, (lo cual un era muy normal que digamos), Una pelirroja huyendo de una joven de pelo corto con un mazo gigante de plomo

–Ranma!, regresa aquí, y prueba la comida que prepare!...

–Primero muerto!:…

–eso se puede arreglar! Un joven con una pañoleta en la cabeza…intentando enterrar su sobrilla de 45 toneladas en la cabeza de la pelirroja….. .. pero esta la esquiva y conecta un patada al rostro.. y lo manda a volar unos 15 metros…

–P–chan ya estas de regreso… la pelirroja en tono burlón….

–Shine!(muere!)…. Ryoga ataca nuevamente a la pelirroja, dando 200 puños y patadas por segundo, pero la pelirroja las esquiva todas… y pone detrás del chico cerdo.. y coloca sus dos manos pegadas una ala otra, cerrado de ambas manos a excepción de los dedos índice, y del medio, juntando cuatro dedos (seyo del tigre), se agacha. Y…. –Mil años de dolor!. –YiAAAAAAAHHkkkK, Ryoga sale volando unos 45 metros en el aire tocando su adolorido trasero…(no podrá sentarse en al menos una semana)

–jajaja.. Ryoga nunca dejes a tu enemigo tras tuyo…. BAMM….. la pelirroja cae al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, cortesita del mazo de Akane

–RANMA NO BAKA!

–Torpe marimacho… por que hiciste eso

–Te lo mereces por Pervertido!.

–Ya déjame en paz, Ranma aprovecha y se va antes de que Akane se acuerde de la comida que preparo, Cuando finalmente Ranma, se aleja lo suficiente… –Uf!, de la que me salve…*creo que tendré que darle las gracias a Ryoga luego*…. Pero su alivio fue muy leve

–Nihao airein!, Shampoo con su abrazo amazónico,,,, tumba al joven de la trenza al suelo, Ranma intenta zafarse antes de que alguien los vea pero..

–Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir…. El chico pato, lanzando cientos de cadenas y cuchillos, bombas, etc., etc., Ranma hace un gesto de disgusto….. luego manda a Musse a visitara a sus parientes, que pasan volando…. En eso llega Ukyo con un okonomijaki especial para Ranma , pero Shampoo, interfiere intentando hacer que el joven de la trenza coma el plato de ramen, que ella preparo… iniciando asi una competencia, entre las dos jóvenes…. Para desgracia de Ranma llego Akane, con su intento de sopa de Miso,(que se supone debería ser verde, y no negro, con burbujas purpura… ) el joven es golpeado, con mazos, bondoris, espátulas, etc., etc., quedando así medio muerto… *Por que a mi?...si esto sigue así, me volveré loco.*piensa el joven de la trenza…. Después de recibir otros 300 golpes el joven finalmente parece poder escapar pero….

Shampoo –Ranma elegir!….

Ukyo –Ranma, pórtate como hombre por una vez y elige….

Akane –Vamos elige… sabes que quieres el mío! (*si tu ándale* el joven de la trenza, y el humilde narrador)… al no tener elección… Ranma se ve obligado a tomar una decisión…..

Ranma –Esta bien… y si no me queda de otra?….

(Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo) –NO!

Ranma mirando los manjares(de Ukyo y Shampoo)…y el veneno(de Akane)…. – Yo elijooooo….este!... Ranma se da a la fuga….

Shampoo –Ranma!

Akane –No huyas cobarde!

Ukyo –Ranma vuelve aquí

Ranma –Lo siento!, pero ya no tengo hambre…. *elija cual elija, terminare tirado medio muerto y o con diarrea por 3 días!* Ranma huyendo desesperado…. Pero en ese momento….. Ryoga, Kuno, Musse, usando todas sus fuerzas y mas para detener a Ranma….para que las chicas lo agarre…. Pero saben que….. no fue suficiente…. Los tres terminan haciéndose amigos de un gorrión que pasaba volando en lo alto…..

–Salúdenme a San Pedro!….Ranma mientras mira a lo alto… a Para su desgracia olvido los mas importante cuando corres por tu vida… mirar al frente…., BOM!...Ranma choca contra un poste de luz…. Y termina en el suelo… Akane, Shampoo, y Ukyo deciden castigar a Ranma, ….. Obligándolo a comer una mescla de las tres comidas….y

-IYAAAAADAAAAAAAAA, como predijo… termino tirado en alguna parte, pero no tuvo diarrea por 3 días, sino 7…. *definitivamente, iré al cielo, por que ya estoy viviendo en el infierno* Ranma quien no salía del baño por 3 días….

Día tras día Ranma tuvo que enfrentar a esas tres,…. Día tras día, Ranma pensaba seriamente, en quedarse como mujer para siempre, y así deshacerse de esas tres (solo es que ya se estaba cansando de esas tres)

Y así pasaron dos meses y Ranma siempre era atrapado por estas tres….. hasta que….

Un día, Akane amanece quejándose de un dolor fuerte en todo su cuerpo…. Se siente débil… y tiene una fiebre que va y viene….. tos con sangre….. Ukyo y Shampoo, padecen del mismo mal… en tan solo tres días… tuvieron que ser hospitalizadas… Ranma al fin tuvo un pequeño respiro de esas tres… pero aun así tenia la obligación e ir todos los días (Mandato de Nodoka Saotome, bajo amenaza de Seppuku) al séptimo día….las tres tienen que estar con morfina todo el tiempo…. Ya que el dolor es insoportable… hasta respirar les dolía….casi ni se podían mover, cualquier intento de moverse les causaba un dolor peor que el de una muela podrida (o de que un insecto entre en tu oído) … las tres padecían de un nuevo tipo de virus, para el cual no había cura….. las e tres esperaban contar con Ranma en ese momento tan dificil… pero….

Cuando Ranma va para ver como esta la situación…. Tiene un accidente y muere….

Fin

No es broma jeje….^_^

Cuando Ranma va para ver como esta la situación, uno de los doctores se les acerca junto con el Dr. tofu, con mala cara y….

Ranma –Doctor… como están las chicas, hay alguna mejora….con voz fria

Ryoga –Doctor como esta Akane…. Derramando lagrimas

Musse –Por favor dígame que mi Shampoo se recuperara… Musse llorando como niña…

Konatsu –Disculpe doctor, pero podría decirme como se encuentra Ukyo?...en eso el doctor tofu pone una cara seria….

–No se como decirles esto pero….. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…El virus se ha esparcido completamente…, y no mejoran, lo peor es que cada día están peor, en este momento, Akane, Shampoo, y Ukyo están con respirador artificial, no creo que pasen de esta noche…. Eso dejo helado a los 4 jóvenes…. Pero no acabo ahí, -Aun si se recuperaran… nunca volverían poder hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico..

–Que dice doctor…. Esta seguro de que no hay nada que podamos hacer!, Ryoga derramando lagrimas

–Si doctor, tiene que haber alguna forma….. Konatsu, llorando

–Por favor doctor.. tiene que hacer algo por mi Shampoo!. Musse llorando como niña chiquita…

El doctor solo desvió la mirada, sin saber que como responderles a los jóvenes….

Ranma, solo se quedo en un momento…silencio… –Creo que ya me voy!… con una frialdad que ni el mismo Seshomaru podría superar

Ryoga –Ranma a donde vas? Ryoga algo molesto por la actitud del joven de la trenza….

Ranma –Ya oíste al Dr. Tofu, no hay nada que podamos hacer….. me voy de parranda…..

Dr. Tofu –Ranma, espera, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo quieren hablar contigo….

Ranma –Lo siento doctor, pero me deprime hablar con enfermos… dígale que no puede venir

Dr. Tofu –Ranma, pero si son tus prometidas, esta puede ser la ultima oportunidad que tienes para hablar con ellas…

Konatsu –Ranma, como puedes hacerle esto a Ukyo, ella te ama!, Konatsu derramando lagrimas, algo enojado/a.. (Konatsu es un travesti por eso el /a)

Ryoga –Y te haces llamar su prometido. Akane confía en ti Ranma!... Pero el joven de la trenza no escucho, simplemente se marcho diciendo….

Ranma ––No es como si la amara, después de todo fue un compromiso arreglado

Ryoga estaba tan furioso, pensó asesinar a Ranma, pero decidió quedarse con Akane, Musse paso en donde Shampoo, y Konatsu fue con Ukyo….

Casualmente, Sayu y Yuka escucharon la conversación, y decidieron seguir Ranma, para saber que diablos estaba pensando hacer…. Sayu y Yuka, derramaron lagrimas(no literalmente… en realidad… pensaron en asesinarlo… pero decidieron que mejor seria… ir con akane) al notar que Ranma se dirigía a una feria, abandonando Akane y las demás, en el hospital….

**Fin CAP 1  
**


	3. Egoista y Mal perdedor

**Unmei no Hana**

**(La flor del destino)**

**Cap2: mal perdedor**

Casualmente, Sayu y Yuka escucharon la conversación, y decidieron seguir Ranma, para saber que diablos estaba pensando hacer…. Sayu y Yuka, derramaron lagrimas(no literalmente… en realidad… pensaron en asesinarlo… pero decidieron que mor seria… ir con akane) al notar que Ranma se dirigía a un parque de diversiones, abandonado Akane y las demás, en el hospital….

Las tres jóvenes estaban en una sola habitación….

–quiero ver a Ranma, con una vos quebrada, tan débil estaba que apenas se escucho lo que decía….Ryoga dijo que Ranma no podía venir… esto entristeció a Akane, ella sabia que no pasaría de esa noche… Ryoga tomo de las manos a Akane…

–Donde esta Ranma, Ukyo, con una voz apagada, Konatsu dijo que Ranma no podía, que en ese momento le imposible estar con ellas, y tomo las manos de Ukyo

–Quiero hablar con Ranma, Shampoo, no rogaba, exigía que Ranma estuviera con ella, pero Ranma no llego, Musse tomo las manos de Shampoo…

Los tres jóvenes, se quedaron junto a las chicas diciendo que Ranma vendría mas tarde, alentándolas a resistir… pero…. Entraron Sayu y Yuka…. Diciendo que Ranma no vendría… las chicas no pudieron creerlo….. el sensor de pulso, cada vez, se detiene mas…

–Ran….ma, fueron las ultimas palabras de la chicas…. Mientras cerraban su ojos por ultima vez…. El sensor de pulso se queda en cero… los jóvenes empiezan a derramar amargas lagrimas….… nada parece poder salvarlas…..pero…...

–Akane/–Shampoo/–Ukyo (Ryoga, Musse, Konatsu)

–Por favor No me dejes, Yo….. te amo!, si mueres ahora, no podre seguir viviendo…los tres jóvenes al unisonó (si que cursi verdad?)… Un aire frio como el hielo entra en la habitación…..los jóvenes besan a las chicas….en ese momento, un ligero brillo ligero apareció en las manos de las jóvenes….. el sensor de pulso, comenzó a moverse de nuevo….. las jóvenes abren los ojos, ven al joven que los esta besando….. esperando que fuera Ranma… pero el joven de la trenza no mostraba rastros de llegar a aparecerse… Tres días pasan, Ranma no llega….. Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo, se recuperan totalmente, muestras de sangre suyas, fueron sacadas, para encontrar una cura de sus antecuerpos….. pero ni rastro había del virus que las estaba matando…Los doctores estaban pasmados…. Solo 1 de cada 1.000.000 de personas era capas de contagiarse con el virus ahora llamado (virus "R1/2" inventado por el narrador, no se me ocurrió otro nombre), y solo había 100 casos similares….. y Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo eran las primeras y únicas en sobrevivir….. solo 3 personas….habían sobrevivido…pero aun así no hallaron cura….

7 días mas pasaron, Los padres de Ranma están furiosos Ranma aun no aparecía

Día 1

Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo Salen del hospital… Ranma–chan se acerca no parece tener buena pinta….. como si, hubiera estado de fiesta los últimos 7 dias….

–Ranma! Las tres Jóvenes, saltan a los brazos del joven de la trenza, quien no parecía desagradarle… pero…. BOM. CRASH, BAM, Ranma–chan termina incrustada en el asfalto, las tres chicas mirando fríamente al joven de la trenza, Akane con su súper mazo de acero, Ukyo con su espátula gigante, y Shampoo, con su Bondori …

–Por que Fue eso!…. La Pelirroja molesta.

–Te lo mereces…. Las chicas mirando con odio…. En eso llegan Musse, Ryoga y Konatsu… Toman de la cintura a Las jóvenes y les dan un beso apasionado,

–Pero que esta pasando aquí! La pelirroja con ira….

–Ahora estamos con ellos… la pelirroja, sonríe maliciosamente ante tal afirmación, se coloca unos lentes oscuros

–Ya olvidaron que son mis prometidas… en un tono ambicioso

Ryoga –Si así fuera, hubieras estado con ellas en ese momento difícil, no crees Ranma?

Akane –Dinos Ranma donde estuviste, porque no estuviste aquí?...la pelirroja desvió la mirada, (no existía escusa alguna que pudiera dar)….

Shampoo –eres solo un cobarde, no mereces estar con nosotras

Ukyo –Ellos no son como tu, en ellos si se puede confiar en las malas….Ranma sin poder dar la cara, ante el comentario de las chicas, dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios.. retiro las gafas oscuras y..

Ranma–Chan –No crean que se los dejare tan Fácil…. Primero Tienen que derrotarme antes de poder entregarles a mis prometidas…. Ranma–chan, con una sonrisa maliciosa….. todos notan algo diferente en Ranma, esos ojos llenos de maldad….odio, codicia…. Como si fuera otra persona…

Akane –Aun que ganes, no seremos tuyas…. Mirando fríamente…

Ranma–chan –Hu hu, eso ya lo veremos…. Les doy una semana….. entrenen bien, por que en el tiempo que estuve fuera, aprendí unos trucos nuevos….. luego se marcho….

Ryoga –Espera! Estas diciendo que las abandonaste solo para aprender unas técnicas nuevas?

Ranma–chan –Tu mismo lo dijiste…. En ese momento,,,,–NO TE LO PERDONARE!, –MALDITO SEAS SAOTOME!…..–POR MI HONOR DE KUNOICHI, JURO QUE TE MATARE! (Ryoga, Musse, Konatsu) los tres atacan a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas…. Un golpea al rostro, otro al estomago, y otro al cuello…..

Ranma–Chan –jeje..jajaja, ríe extrañamente….mientras sus ojos se tornan rojos…. Mostrando la maldad que había ocultado en su interior por mucho tiempo

Akane –Te parece tan gracioso que te golpeen así!.. O es que ya te volviste loco…

Shampoo –Se ríe, pero de seguro, que no puede ni moverse, debe tener al menos un hueso roto….

Ukyo –No puede ser…

Akane –Que ocurre Ukyo?

Ukyo –esos golpes deberían haberlo mandado a volar al menos unos 50 metros, pero no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro

Ryoga –Pero que….? Observando sus manos ensangrentadas…. Y uno que otro dedo roto… Konatsu y Musse, también pudieron notar sus manos lastimadas….

Ranma–chan… –hu hu,,hahaha, son demasiado débiles…. –Haaaaaaa! Ranma–chan da un grito…..y expulsa su energía, solo con su aura arroja a los jóvenes a unos 20 metros cada uno, un aura tan poderos, que deja una cráter de 20 metros de diámetro alrededor de la Pelirroja, ninguno de los tres jóvenes, puede moverse, siquiera respirar, inclusive Akane, Shampoo, y Ukyo que estaban mas alejadas de Ranma–chan, no podían moverse o respirar… la presión del ki de Ranma dificultaba que Ryoga y los demás se levantaran….. y Akane y las demás, no podían mantenerse en pie….. y así como apareció de lanada, el aura se fue como si nada…. –Ya saben tienen una semana…. La pelirroja se disponía amacharse….. cuando… Kuno quien se había enterado de la verdad de Ranma y la pelirroja por medio de Akane y las demás…ataca a la pelirroja –Ranma Saotome… Pagaras por haberme engañado todo este tiempo!…. el joven espadachín, se acerca con una afilada katana, un comboi blindado pasa en frente de Kuno, y este por la furia se dispone a cortarlo como si cortara mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente. Da un salto. Y aterriza su katana en el cuello de la pelirroja…. Akane y las demás voltean, para no ver la horrible escena… pero la katana se rompe… .y

–eso es todo!, la pelirroja, mira al espadachín a los ojos…. –desaparece…. y de un golpe, manda a Kuno unos 20km por en el cielo… –Mamami, mami, mira es súper man!, un niño mirando desde un avión que pasaba cerca…

–Maldita sea!... de donde saco ese poder…..?, Ryoga levantándose lentamente….

Ranma se mueve rápidamente… y aparece frente a Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo..se quedan pasmadas… no pueden moverse…..

–Recuérdalo…. En una semana mas tu…volverás a ser… mía,

–Maldita sea no.. no puedo moverme…Ryoga y los demás aun están afectados por el aura de la pelirroja

–Jamás, Akane levanta la mano e intenta dar una cachetada. Pero…..la pelirroja sujeta las mano de Akane, quien intenta con la otra mano… pero la pelirroja la detiene nuevamente…. Akane intenta liberarse, pero Ranma–chan es mas fuerte…acorrala a Akane… y leda un beso apasionado….Akane intenta rechazar a Ranma–chan… pero no puede… dejándose llevar… pero cuando Ranma soltó las manos de Akane….SPLASH… UNA CACHETADA…..que hace que los lentes oscuros de Ranma caigan al suelo…. Ranma–chan mira a Akane.. con ira…. Las chicas pudieron notar que Ranma había cambiado totalmente…. Ranma se agacho levanto sus lentes… cuando se los coloco nuevamente…..–Ciertamente Akane, siempre estas pegándome…. Y nunca te he devuelto uno solo de tus golpes….el aura de la pelirroja arde nuevamente….dos serpientes de aura envuelven a Ranma–chan, una negra y una blanca… en ese momento….

–Déjala en paz!, Ukyo y Shampoo, atacan a la pellirroja pero…

–Ah… no…no puedo moverme.. serpiente de aura negra envuelve a Shampoo y Ukyo evitando que se muevan…. Mientras la serpiente de aura blanco envuelve a Akane….. Ranma acumula todo su poder en su mano derecha….. y lanzando su puño hacia el rostro de Akane….. quien cierra los ojos preparándose para recibir el golpe y… el golpe nunca llego… cuando Akane abre los ojos…POS… Ranma da un golpecito suave en la cabeza de Akane con sus dedos… –Caisteeee…!, Akane retrocede, pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo…Akane tarda unos segundos en recuperarse del susto…luego…. –Solo eres un cobarde que le teme a las mujeres…. (muy atrevida la peli azul, no?)

–En una semana serás mía, y si te golpeo ahora, deformaría ese lindo rostro….

–Maldito, nunca seré tuya, y menos ahora!….. después de eso Ranma sonrió y dijo algo que Akane no llego a comprender muy bien, luego sonrió, y las serpientes de aura desaparecieron… Ranma bajo la guardia y…

–Déjala en paz!, Ryoga pateando con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago a la pelirroja…. Esta ni la sintió…. Ya te dije que ahora no tengo interés en ti…. Así que desparece… Ranma manda a volar al chico cerdo unos 60 metros con su dedo índice… sonríe maliciosamente y –cof,,cof,,, tose algo de sangre….

Akane –No eres tan fuerte como creías…eh Ranma?

Ranma–chan –esa patada no me causo el mas mínimo daño…

Akane –NO SEAS ENGREIDO, SI HASTA ESCUPISTE SANGRE! grita molesta

Después de eso Ranma usa una tecina extraña que hace que su aura lo envuelva como un remolino… y luego desapareció….

Akane –Ranma…. Baka, derramando una lagrima…

Ukyo –Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido?

Shampoo –De donde sacar ese poder?... en eso se acercan Musse, Ryoga y Konatsu

Konatsu –Ranma a cambiado totalmente

Ryoga –Tal vez, solo esta mostrando su verdadera forma de ser…

Musse –Después de todo, siempre estuvo obsesionado con ganar…

Una hora después en el dojo….. La pelirroja entra, y es recibida por un montón de miradas frías,

Genma –Ranma que diablos te sucede, dejar a Akane a si en ese estado?

Soun –Se supone que es tu prometida

Nodoka –Ranma discúlpate con Akane cuando regrese…

Ranma–chan –No molesten….. me disculpare, si Ryoga, tu, Soun, y los demás me vencen…..

Genma –No seas tan Arrogante… Genma toma a Ranma, levantando del cuello de la ropa… Ranma coloca sus manos sobre las muñecas de su padre…. Y… –AHHHK, Genma suelta inmediatamente a la pelirroja…. Luego mira su mano, que por suerte no estaba rota…

Ranma -recuerda algo, por culpa tuya me toco vivir una asquerosa vida, si vuelves a molestarme, te arrancare el brazo..

Nodoka –Hijo, este no eres tu.. dime que te pasa?

Ranma–chan –no me pasa nada, sol que estoy siendo yo misma.. (todos quedan sorprendidos al notar que Ranma se refirió a si mismo como una ella y no un el).

la pelirroja sube a su cuarto sin decir mas palabras….. unos minutos mas tarde, Ryoga y Akane llegan al dojo….. mientras pasa por el pasillo.. cof..cof… escucha que alguien tose… viene del cuarto de Ranma.. se asoma para ver por un agujero en la pared y….observa la pelirroja guardar unos rollos bajo una tabla suelta en el piso…. Cuando La pelirroja se marcha…..por la ventana, Ryoga se dispone a entrar….y…..

**Fin del cap. 2**

**

* * *

Geremias D. Benitez I.  
**


	4. Cosas raras que pasan

**Unmei no Hana**

**(La flor del destino)**

**Cap 3: Cosas raras que pasan**

la pelirroja sube a su cuarto sin decir mas palabras….. unos minutos mas tarde, Ryoga y Akane llegan al dojo….. mientras pasa por el pasillo.. cof..cof… escucha que alguien tose… viene del cuarto de Ranma.. se asoma para ver por un agujero en la pared y….observa la pelirroja guardar unos rollos bajo una tabla suelta en el piso…. Cuando La pelirroja se marcha…..por la ventana, Ryoga se dispone a entrar….y…..

revisa el agujero…. Saca un Rollo de Pergamino… se dispone a leerlo y….. nota que el mensaje esta en código…. Un código muy difícil de entender (al menos para Ryoga)

despies de estar tratando de desifrar el mensaje por mas de una hora Finalmente…

"**Si estas leyendo esto Eres un Idiota!"**

== =================El código tan difícil de descifrar================

Sie s

Ta sley endo

Est oer

Esu nid

Iot a

..** ** .. **

En eso a Ryoga le hierve la sangre libera un aura de batalla asesina, que envuelve la habitación –RAAANNNMAAAA, con una vos demoniaca….

–Que quieres?... una vos femenina muy familiar.. hacer que el aura asesina desaparezca, y que el chico cerdo quede pálido…

Ryoga –Ra…Ranma

Ranma –jajaja.. si que eres idiota….

Ryoga –QUE HAS DICHO?, atacando a la pelirroja…. Pero esta lo esquiva y…. –Me las pagaraaaaaaaaas… el chico cerdo mientras viajando vía aerolíneas Saotome

Ranma –Si, si, lo que tu digas…. En eso entra Kasumi y…

Kasumi –Ranma–Kun, Ya es Hora de Cenar….

Ranma –si Ya voy…. Ranma Bajando mientras acomodaba algo sobre su escritorio..

Kasumi –Que Hermosas flores!... con vos dulce y Angelical, observando las flores que Ranma colocó sobre su escritorio…. Eran solo dos… en una maceta… Una era Blanca y Otra Negra….. curiosamente ambas nacían del mismo tallo aun que tenían color diferente….–De donde las sacaste?

Ranma –Las encontré mientras estuve Fuera….fue todo lo que dijo….. durante la cena… Ranma no dijo palabra alguna… de hecho… comía solo… no le dejaban sentarse en la mesa

Al día Siguiente….Ryoga Musse y Konatsu están Reunidos en el Neko Haten

Cologne –Así que quieres que ayude a los chicos para Vencer a Ranma

Shampoo –Podrás Hacerlo Bisabuela?

Cologne –Si, pero por que ese cambio?…. Pensé que amabas a Ranma

Shampoo –EL no vale la pena….bajando la mirada con tristeza…

Cologne –Esta bien, si es lo que quieres…..

3 días después en alguna montaña en Japón….

Ryoga Ataca a mus con una patada, pero este la esquiva, luego lanza unas cadenas y captura a Ryoga, y este para escaparse rompe las cadenas… en eso Konatsu, Lanza unos 1000 Kunais (cuchillo que usan los ninjas)… a Gran velocidad Musse y Ryoga esquivan todas… Konatsu Ataca a Musse, y Ryoga a Konatsu… ene so caen unas 50 bombas Hapodaikarin y… BOOOOMMMMM,, –AAAAAHHHKKK, los tres chicos salen Volando…en el Aire Cologne golpea a los chichos unas 1000 veces.. estos caen al suelo adoloridos–… pero no termina Ahí… Haposai no se detiene con sus Bombas .. BOOMM BOMMM.. Lo Cual deja a los tres inconscientes en el suelo….bien carbonizados

Cologne –Vamos, si quieren Vencer a Ranma, no pueden caer en estos trucos…

Happosai –La verdad creo que estos chicos aun no están listos… en eso… –Ataque Saotome del Lobo Feroz…. Genma Ataca a Haposai…y este lo manda a volar de un golpe….pero Soun llega por de tras de Haposai… de una patada lo arroja al maestro por un árbol y….–solo era una Roca?… el maestro ataca a Soun por las espalda y este queda inconsciente….

Cologne –Muy Bien empecemos de Nuevo…

Mientras Ranma…

–ahhhh!... esta acostado en su cama… bostezando…. Luego decide Ir a Tomar un Baño, cuando sale sigue siendo mujer…*este cuerpo de mujer es muy útil cuando hay poca comida, y tengo mucha hambre* pensó mientras subía a su habitación….. …. Se volvió a dormir….

Mientras tras Ryoga y Los Demás….

–AHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKK!BOOM. AHHHHKKKK!.BOOM.. siguen sufriendo en su entrenamiento….

Finalmente el día del Duelo Ha llegado….

Shampoo y las demás estuvieron Vigilando a Ranma, Para saber de cualquier técnica que aprenda Ranma, e informar a los demás….solo que….

Ryoga –QUEEEEE! Que se la paso durmiendo y descansando estos días

Musse –Maldito seas Saotome….recordando su horrible..horrible entrenamiento

Konatsu –Creo que nos esta subestimando….

Soun –ese pequeño…. Ya vera durante el duelo

Genma –Un artista marcial nunca debe subestimar a su oponente… y debe prepararse entes de cada duelo….

Cologne –Así es… me pregunto que estará tramando…para no haber entrenado ni un día…

Haposai –Creo que también peleare…*aprovechare para manocearla*

Nabiki –Pero… se que Ranma se convertido en un idiota, pero atacarlos todos a la vez… esto es algo inhumano…ante eso todos se quedan mirando raro a Nabiki

Akane. –Ranma merece lo que le pasara…. Si al menos fuera inteligente se hubiera preparado antes del duelo

Ukyo –Tal vez debamos convencerlo de Retirarse del duelo…recordando su infancia con Ranma….

Shampoo –El buscárselo…

Nodoka Donde esta Kasumi…. En eso Nabiki va a buscar a Kasumi… y la ve Salir de la habitación de Ranma…quien todo parecía haber despertado del todo, Todavía con ropa de dormir … de echo.. solo traía puesto… ropa interior y arriba un algo trasparente…. Lo cual dejo a Nabiki con los ojos abiertos como platos… y con el corazón palpitando…

Fin del cap 3


	5. El precio del Poder

**Unmei no Hana**

**(La flor del destino)**

**Capitulo 4: El precio del Poder**

Nodoka – Donde esta Kasumi…. En eso Nabiki va a buscar a Kasumi… y la ve Salir de la habitación de Ranma…quien todo parecía haber despertado del todo, Todavía con ropa de dormir … de echo.. solo traía puesto… ropa interior y arriba un algo trasparente…. Lo cual dejo a Nabiki con los ojos abiertos como platos… y con el corazón palpitando…

Nabiki –Que hacías ahí?

Kasumi.. –solo Fui por esto….mostrando las Flores que Ranma le había mostrado antes…

Nabiki –Que es esa Cosa.. para que las quieres?

Kasumi –Son bonitas verdad.. pensé que se verían bien en mi habitación. Así que ese las pedí a Ranma….(Kasumi ante los ojos de Ranma y de cualquier ser humano o Youkai, demonio, vampiro, chupa cabras, etc. en la tierra es un Ángel al que no se le puede negar nada, además la única que nunca abuso de Ranma fue Kasumi)

Ranma–chan –Que paso.. por que hay tanto ruido.. . frotando sus ojos…la pelirroja parecía estar todavía en el otro mundo (durmiendo)

Todos están Reunidos abajo solo esperando a Ranma…. Quien al Bajar

Ranma–chan –UF! Parece que han estado entrenando demasiado.. arrogante

Ryoga –Tu que crees… des pues del combate

Ranma – chan –después del combate… ustedes tendrán la mayoría de los huesos rotos y yos estaré como si nada…. Termino la pelirroja

Nodoka –Ranma, no creo que sea buena idea… después de todo, las chicas ya eligieron

Ranma –Tal vez, pero antes a mi no me dieron la opción de Elegir… por que tendría yo que darles a ellas esa opción…Prepárense por que les hare la vida imposible, les hare pagar, cada golpe, cada humillación..

Después de eso todos se marcharon al lugar de la pelea bien apartado de la ciudad… (para no destruir el dojo) todos fueron alla excepción de Kasumi quien como siempre debía cuidar el dojo, hacer las compras, etc….

… Finalmente el duelo comienza….en algún lugar desierto…

Ranma–chan parada en frente de los 5 contrincantes…..

Genma –Fuiste muy Osado al retarnos a Todos al mismo Tiempo Ranma….

Ranma–chan –Tal vez si.. Tal vez no

Ryoga –No seas arrogante!

Ranma –Chan –Muy bien empecemos..1…2…y…..3..

Ryoga –Espera…. Vas a pelear convertido en chica…

Ranma –Claro… no quiero matarlos TAN rápido, primero hare que deseen que los mate… y tal ves me apiade, y lo haga

Ryoga –NO SEAS TAN PRESUMIDO! Atacando a la pelirroja a gran velocidad.. golpeando la en el estomago…. Musse se aparece por detrás… la atrapa con unas cadenas.. de brazos y Piernas…

Konatsu.. –Ya es nuestro… en eso Todos golpean a la Pelirroja que no puede moverse… en eso Haposai intenta propasarse pero… –huhu ..hahaha.. la pelirroja ríe siniestramente….

Genma –Que es tan gracioso…. En eso la pelirroja suelta sus cadenas… y patea a Genma tan fuerte en la cara que este queda inconsciente….. luego va a por Soun…. lo patea en el estomago –Ahhkk!, este sale volando y se estrella con una roca…. Luego…Espirales de Aura negro se forman alrededor de la pelirroja y alrededor de sus manos y…..––MEGAMI NO SHINPAN! Una oda de aura en forma de espiral

–AAAAAHHHHHHKKKKKKK, Ryoga, Musse y Konatsu se retuercen de dolor…..

Ranma–chan –Como lo pensé…. Solo son perdedores…. En eso ..

(Ryoga y los demás)–HAAAAAAA!… 5 auras Rodean a la Pelirroja….5 colores diferentes…. Akane y las demás que están alejadas a unos 50m del lugar de la pelea.. siente la presión de las energías de los 5…. Les cuesta trabajo respirar….. la pelirroja no puede mantenerse en pie….

Ryoga –que sucede Ranma… donde s fueron tus energías…

Ranma–chan –TCH,… en eso… Los 5 atacan a Ranma al mismo tiempo…. Golpeando al rostro, estomago.. costillas. ..Ranma sale volando como pelota de Futbol….y queda en el piso… y no se levanta….

Genma –Eso fue todo…

Ryoga –Y nos fuimos a entrenar para esto!…. En eso…

Ranma –chan –cof…cof… tose algo de sangre…Aun no estoy Acabado, levantándose lentamente…. Sus brazos están colgados en una posición extraña…..

Genma –Ya es suficiente Ranma…. Debes saber cuando has sido derrotado…

Soun –Ya basta… no queremos Matarte…

(Ryoga, Musse, Konatsu) –Habla por ti mismo, este no sale vivo de aquí

Genma –Que puedes hacer con los brazos y piernas rotos….has de tener al menos una o 2 costillas rotas…

Soun –esas heridas no te dejaran continuar… en eso Ranma libera todo su poder…..un aura blanco, seguido de uno negro…. Sus heridas sanan Rápidamente…cof…cof… tose algo de sangre negra y….

Ranma–chan – cuales Heridas?... totalmente recuperado…la sed de sangre se reflejan en los ojos de la pelirroja

Genma –pe..pero imposible… como puedes tener dos auras?

Ranma –Ahora ataquen….. mátenme… si pueden….

Konatsu –TU AURA SIGUE SIENDO MAS PEQUEÑA, NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD!…

Ranma –Ah!, eso crees... definamos esto en un solo ataque…..ataquen todos a la vez, con su mejor técnica y yo con la mía… veamos quien gana….

Genma –Estas loco… si hacemos eso morirás…. Ranma no responde, simplemente acumula sus auras en sus manos

Ranma –Parece que necesitan motivación….los ojos de Ranma se tornan rojos, mientras sus Auras van acumulándose en sus manos… preparándose para disparar hacia donde están Akane y las demás…ante estos todos quedan sorprendidos. Y….

Ryoga… –Ranma deja de bromear…. Ranma se rie maliciosamente.. en ese momento se dan cuenta de que no es una broma….y.. –DETENTE! Los 5 rodean a Ranma., sin que este pueda Reaccionar y…..usan su ultimo recurso.. Ya que la energía de Ranma no les permite acercarse mas….

Ryoga, Musse, Haposai, Konatsu, Genma, Soun –BACHI SHIKEI (Pena de muerte) –ITAMI NO SEN NEN! (Mil años de dolor) rodeando a Ranma…. Atacan usando su aura… como cientos de pequeñas agujas que atraviesan el cuerpo de Ranma.. pero este no parece sentir dolor Alguno….aun cuando sus órganos vitales son atravesados varias veces…

Ryoga –Maldita sea no se detiene… y es un de nuestras mejores técnicas…

Musse –Que acaso no sientes dolor..

Ranma –JIGOKU NO OORA! KURO NO KASAI! (fuego negro, aura infernal) el fuego negro cubre a Ranma… y otra vez, su cuerpo se regenera por completo….–coof ..coof, tose algo de sangre…. Todos se quedan mirando aterrados.. al ver como Ranma esta como si nada nuevamente…y su aura es aun mas intensa… –llego la hora de Acabar con esto… Ranma libera nuevamente sus dos auras… rodeándolo como serpientes….

Ryoga –Esto ya se puso peligroso… usemos el RAIONZU NO DAGEKI (gran golpe de leones "en grupo")… en eso los cinco rodean nuevamente a Ranma… formando una masa de energía gigantesca , que cada ves crese mas … y Ranma .. observa la masa de energía que se va formando en el cielo… preparándose para caer sobre el….solo huyendo se salvaría… pensaron Ryoga y los demás … Ranma despeja sus dos auras que lo protegen….

Akane y las demás desde lejos, observando con binoculares..

Akane –Algo pasa Ranma no se mueve… parece que se quedo sin energía

Ukyo –Tal vez solo que se Rindió

Shampoo –Pero por que no se detiene el ataque….

– RAIONZU NO DAGEKI! Ranma no se mueve… Mirando al suelo… sin moverse… justo cuando la mortal técnica esta apunto de tocar a Ranma…*Aun no….* pensó

Cologne –hay algo raro….en ese instante lo comprendió….Todos al suelo!

Ranma, en vos baja – Mézame Ryuujin (Despierta dios dragón) y BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Una gran explosión gigantesca la onda expansiva llega hasta donde están Akane y Las Demás… pero por suerte se tiraron al suelo y no resultaron dañadas… una cortina de humo cubre todo el lugar y no permite ver como están Ryoga y los demás

Cof..cof..cof.. las chicas tosen por el polvo que se levanta.. finalmente cuando se despeja…

–Ryoga!. Akane va a ver como esta el chico cerdo….corren hasta donde se encuentran …

Ryoga y los demás están tirados en el suelo… con brazos y piernas rotos… costillas…. Ranma esta tirada mas lejos en medio de un cráter… aun respirando….

Akane –Valla, que les costo trabajo.. levantando a Ryoga

Ukyo –Te daré una sorpresa especial…abrasando a Konatsu

Shampoo, simplemente abrazo a Musse. Sin decir anda

Nodoka –Crees que Ranma este bien…

Genma –Si… en el ultimo momento libero su energía para protegerse…pero… el ya no podrá ser heredero de la dinastía Saotome…. Genma con tristeza…

Cologne –Parece que si ganaron… pero en ese momento,,,, –No Yo Gane!... Ranma caminando hacia ellos lentamente, con una mirada maligna….su cuerpo esta destrozado…. Pero Sanando rápidamente gracias a su aura…

Todos quedaron Aterrados.. al ver a Ranma como si nada… lo único malo en el eran sus Ropas destrozadas…..

–hora del castigo…..Acumula su energía para un ultimo ataque….

En ese momento Kasumi observa en su habitación como un pétalo de la flor blanca cae

FIN DEL CAP 3

Que pasara con Ranma?

Alguien Morirá?

Ya se cansaron Ryoga y los demás?


	6. Una Muerte Solitaria

**Unmei no Hana**

**(La flor del destino)**

**Capitulo 5: Muerte Solitaria  
**

Todos quedaron Aterrados.. al ver a Ranma como si nada… lo único malo en el eran sus Ropas destrozadas…..

En ese momento Kasumi observa en su habitación, como un pétalo de la flor blanca cae, volviéndose polvo

Ranma–chan –Ahora….LA VENGANZA!( a Musse, Ryoga, Genma, etc)…..Acumula su energía para un ultimo ataque y….. la vista de Ranma se vuelve borrosa…. Y mientras su aura se apaga…–AAAHHK!, un fuerte dolor en el pecho..–Cof..cof… tose algo de sangre y… …y cae al suelo de rodillas…..

Akane y los demás … suspiraron aliviados *estuvo cerca!*pensaron todos… Ranma aun sigue consiente…pero no se mueve…. Genma es llevado junto a Ranma por Nodoka y….

Genma –Has perdido Ranma!...

Ranma–chan –Te equivocas…. Yo gane! (desde el suelo)….

Ryoga –De que hablas!.. tu ya no te puedes mover… Además…al menos nosotros podemos atacarte ahora que estas en ese estado…

Ranma –De que hablas… no necesito moverme para atacar… además…. Antes del duelo les dije… ustedes terminaran con todos los huesos rotos… y yo como si nada….cof..cof.. tose un poco de sangre…

Genma –Aun así, el precio de tu victoria es muy alto no lo crees…

Ranma –La verdad no…. Estoy satisfecho con poder lastimarlos de esa forma….

Akane –Que dijiste? Intentando golpear a Ranma con un Mazo pero…Genma la detiene…

Genma –Ranma no solo perdiste a tus prometidas…. Si no que…. A Genma le cuesta mucho trabajo decirlo…. Finalmente… rompiendo su orgullo… –Te desheredo… desde ahora ya no eres Ranma Saotome, heredero de la dinastía Saotome…. Eres solo Ranma….. desde ahora Ya no eres mi hijo…..

Ranma –Y…. se supone que debo estar triste por eso?...Sonríe maliciosamente y …–hahaha….No me hagas reír….. eso es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…. Ahora no tengo lazos que me aten

Nodoka –Creo que el señor Ranma necesita estar solo….. ya vámonos….las palabras de su madre si lo hirieron, en alguna parte de su subconsciente….

Akane, Shampoo, y Ukyo –No antes de un castigo….en eso usan el Shisuii–ton en Ranma y lo sellan en su forma Femenina(es un recipiente de agua que lo sella en su forma maldita.. tomo 24 del manga) *Aun que, de todos modos… mi poder ya me sello en mi forma de mujer, y no hace ninguna diferencia entre que usen el *pensó sin expresión en el rostro

Ranma –No importa…. Yo tengo el Kaisui–Fu (anula los efectos del primero, tomo 24 del manga)….*aun que de nada me sirve*pensó…–Cof.. cof… Ranma escupe sangre nuevamente… todo se vuelve negro… luego queda inconsciente…como 10 minutos después, Ranma se levanta como si nada… no se sorprende al encontrarse abandonado en el desierto donde se desmayo, no había nadie en kilómetros

3 horas después Ranma llega al consultorio de Tofu

Tofu –Parece que esa batalla realmente te costo caro…. Mirando con frialdad, deseando no tener que atender a Ranma, pero su juramento de medico, lo obligaba a curar sin mirar a quien

Ranma –Parece que, he perdido, cof..cof… tosió sangre otra vez…..Tofu reviso a Ranma, y…. no tenia un solo hueso roto…. No tenia rasguños, ni nada…pero no se explicaba por que Ranma tosía sangre…. Hasta que examino un poco de la sangre de Ranma….. al día siguiente Ranma despertó en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu…– cof….cof… Ranma tosiendo sangre otra vez….

Tofu –Dime Ranma desde cuando?...

Ranma–chan –eh?

Tofu –No te Hagas, esa enfermedad es inconfundible..

Ranma–chan –como 7 días atrás….*14 días atrás*penso

Tofu –Pe..Pero es imposible….. Realmente peleaste estando enfermo?... estas loco?.. Akane y las demás casi mueren de esta enfermedad… además la concentración del virus en Ranma era 3 veces mas que la de Akane y las demás

Ranma –Feh!, no me compares con esas chiquillas debiluchas…. El doctor se enojo ante ese comentario, pero no dijo nada…. Se sorprendió del aguante de Ranma, Akane y las demás casi mueren a causa de esa enfermedad en tan solo 5 días….. Ranma aguanto 8 días… y el séptimo tuvo una pelea a muerte… definitivamente….Ranma no podía ser humano…. Y recordó la maldición de Ranma….– esa virus no hace efecto en los hombres, por que no volviste a la normalidad y asunto solucionado

Ranma–chan –Estas idiota o que, si pudiera lo haría!

Tofu –e..espera, que insinúas?

Ranma–chan –desde que empezaron los síntomas, la maldición se bloqueo… eso aterro al Dr., Tofu…Ranma peleo en su forma de chica, contra 6 hombres al mismo tiempo…estando enfermo de una enfermedad que debería haberlo matado días a tras, y aun así termino con menos lesiones que sus adversarios…..

–Que desperdicio…. Todo tu potencial…, tu habilidad… en realidad eres muy tonto… probablemente si no hubieras peleado , ahora estarías recuperado….. o si no hubieras abandonado..a Akane y las demás… tal vez dios no te hubiera castigado con la misma enfermedad…..

–Jeje,, dios….? Dios no existe….. a demás… mis días ….. Ranma hiso una pausa… mis días de ser bueno ya terminaron, me canse de tantos golpes…. De ser perseguido…. Cuando escuche la noticia de que Akane y las demás no sobrevivirían…en realidad me alegre! Me sentí liberado… de toda esa responsabilidad…al fin dejaría de estar siendo perseguido por esas chiquillas estúpidas...

Tofu –Realmente eso es lo que piensas de ellas

Ranma–chan –Realmente…no lo se… por primera vez.. Ranma parecía.. recobrar la cordura….

Tofu –Todavía estas a tiempo de disculparte con todos….piénsalo… Ranma sonrió….

Ranma –en tus sueños… Ellas me han fastidiado, desde ya hace mucho tiempo.. Ranma se marcho, dejando a Tofu con ganas de no ser un doctor que cura a los enfermos…si no, alguien que lastima a la gente…

Ese día Kasumi noto que a la flor blanca le faltaba otro pétalo. *Tal vez le falta sol* pensó, colocando la flor en la ventana…. Antes de salir a hacer las compras…..

En el dojo…. Nadie podía creer, que Ranma, hubiera demostrado tal fortaleza… incluso bajo esa horrible enfermedad, que casi mato a Akane… le dio una paliza a Ryoga y los demás, y perdió solo por quedar exhausto… que la sepa del virus hallada en Ranma el día de la pelea era 3 veces mayor a la de Akane y los demás…. Estando Ranma sano, hubiera ganado fácilmente…

Soun –es una lastimas, definitivamente, el hubiera sido el mejor heredero para el dojo

Tofu –lastima que perdió el camino, y el cielo lo castigo …. Aun que sobreviva a esa enfermedad, su calidad de vida se vera reducida considerablemente….tal vez no pueda seguir en las artes marciales…..

Mientras Kasumi en el mercado… ve a la pelirroja pasar… no parece haber dormido bien, tenia ojeras, y su cabello estaba desarreglado.

Kasumi –Ohaiyou Ranma–chan!

Ranma–chan –Kasumi–san….Ohaiyou(Buenos dias)… Ranma acompaña a Kasumi en sus compras…Cuando se Acercan al Dojo, …y..

Ranma–chan –Bueno creo que hasta aquí esta bien…Bueno Ya me voy

Kasumi –Espera…

Ranma–chan –si que sucede.. Kasumi la mira un momento….–No es nada.. .. ah!,.. si ya recordé… Kasumi saca unos panecillos, y se los da a Ranma… Ranma los toma… y –Gra…Gracias …. Luego Se marcho…

5 días mas pasaron, La flor blanca ha perdido sus 7 pétalos….

Ranma esta en el Hospital…. Los médicos finalmente encontraron una cura, que había dado buenos resultados con la mayoría de los pacientes… pero la pelirroja no parecía mejorar… de echo cada día emporaba…. … –cof–…cof.. tocio algo de sangre….luego miro por la ventana..

En el dojo, Kasumi observa triste como un pétalo de la flor negra cae…volviéndose polvo

6 días mas pasaron… Ranma-chan seguía en el hospital, su cabello pelirrojo se había tornado grisáceo…y quebradizo… sus ojos han perdido brillo,

En el pasillo se escuchaba, como las Enfermeras hablaban con pena de ella, 14 días en el hospital, ni una sola visita, ni familiares ni amigos… la concentración del virus en su sangre ya era 9 veces a la de Akane y las demás juntas… su cuerpo se deteriora lentamente.,, las enfermeras decían, que seria mejor, que muriera, que seguir soportando esa enfermedad, ya que no podía aplicársele Morfina, ni ningún otro tipo de analgésico… seria muy peligros… ya que era alérgica… en la noche, cuando se apagaron las luces… Ranma se levanto lentamente…–Ahk!, un fuerte dolor al apoyarse sobre sus pies…..camino hacia la ventana del tercer piso, salto y….. aterrizo suavemente… pero aun así sintió un fuerte dolor, no pudo evitar tumbarse en el suelo, sus piernas, ya no tenían fuerza. Se levanto lentamente, y caminando apoyándose, en los muros y postes de luz que encontraba para mantenerse en pie

Caminando en la oscuridad, con sus pies descalzos, se dirigía hacia el dojo, aun que sus ojos ya no le mostraban mucho… logro reconocer el lugar, y se escabullo en su habitación… sin que nadie se diera cuenta, caminado por el pasillo.. escucho la voz de su madre…

–El ya no es mi hijo, no hay razón para visitarlo, una lagrima cayo de las mejillas de la chica de la trenza, un leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…. Luego camino hasta su habitación…por suerte estaba vacía… observo cada rincón, recordando todo lo que había vivido ahí… lamentando muchas cosas.. otra lagrima cayo recorrió su mejilla, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro *soy débil*pensó luego fue a la habitación de Kasumi… observo cerca de la ventana, la flor blanca había desaparecido, quedando solo la negra, sosteniendo un ultimo pétalo, todo se hacia cada vez mas borroso y oscuro… sus ojos perdían la luz…. Antes de que el pudiera tomar el ultimo pétalo…las luces se encendieron… mira hacia atrás… era Kasumi…..

Kasumi –Ranma–chan? Que haces aquí?

Ranma–chan –No, nada, solo venia a Despedirme. De ti, es que ire de viaje….

Kasumi –Enserio?.. no estabas enfermo

Ranma–chan –No.. que va.. los doctores ya me dieron de alta…bueno ya me voy… Ranma se acerca a la ventana y…–espera!... Ranma voltea a verla…

Kasumi – tengo algo para ti…... quería dártelo en esta mañana pero tuve tiempo…mostrando unas muñequeras negras.. de las que Ranma solía usar cuando acababa de llegar al dojo

Ranma -pero, por que?

Kasumi -se que falta un dia para que cumplas 17, pero si te vas ahora no podre dártelo mañana?

Ranma –Yo… yo no puedo aceptarlo…no merezco que me regales nada

Kasumi –No digas eso, después de lo que me costo conseguirlo.. Ranma se acerca, toma las muñequeras…. Abrasa a Kasumi….–Gracias por todo…. Otra lagrima cae….

Ranma se marcha después de eso... pero antes paso por ultima vez en su habitación…. Entrega una carta, -quisiera que le dieras esto a la señora Saotome, pero espera a que pase un año…

Devuelta en la calle, la lluvia le callo de sorpresa… pero no le importaba…

–cof..cof.. tose algo de sangre….*espero que todo acabe pronto… ya no aguanto el dolor*… sigue caminando…. En la cada vez mas oscura noche… sus ojos cada vez pierden mas luz…. –cof..cof… tose algo de sangre..*realmente deseo que acabe pronto*.. sigue caminando, cada paso le causaba un dolor indescriptible…. Cualquier ser humano estaría llorando por el dolor, pero el no...*no sucumbiré ante el dolor*… en eso el dolor se va… un fuerte frio en el pecho, y.. –cof..cof… tose algo de sangre negra… su cuerpo ya no da mas…. Le cuesta respirar… cada vez respira mas lentamente… y su corazón se va deteniendo al mismo ritmo.. –cof..cof….cof…cof… tose cada vez mas sangre negra…y cae al suelo…. Finalmente su corazón humano le gana… derramando lagrimas…recordando las palabras de su madre, que ya no tiene a nadie… queda en la total oscuridad… su corazón se detiene…*es..el fin?* …cerrando sus ojos… en se momento Kasumi observa que el ultimo pétalo de la flor negra cae volviendose polvo entes de tocar el suelo… y una lagrima recorre su mejilla, sin entender por que….

**Fin del cap 5.. próximo cap.. "Reflexion"**


	7. Refleccion, La dura Verdad

**Unmei no Hana**

**(La flor del destino)**

** Capitulo Final: Reflexion, la dura Verdad.**

Un año ha pasado, Ryoga y Akane se preparan para su boda, van de un lado para otro, Akane busca solo una cosa, la boda perfecta, se juro que no Lloraría la muerte de Ranma, que reharía su vida, y que se casaría con Ryoga. Musse y Shampoo vendrían desde china solo para la boda, Ukyo también se casaría, seria una boda triple

Nabiki no estaba muy emocionada por la boda, después de todo su padre había usado sus ahorros para financiar la boda, Kasumi seguía deprimida, ella veía a Ranma con buenos ojos todavía, de hecho fue la única que había visitado la tumba del joven de la trenza, bueno, Nabiki también lo hacia, pero mas que nada para acompañar a Kasumi, y así evitar que su padre se diera cuenta, pues seles había prohibido, siquiera mencionar el nombre de Ranma.

Ambas jóvenes se acercan al panteón publico en el que fue sepultado el cuerpo el joven de la trenza, o debería decir de la joven de la trenza?..pues incluso después de la muerte quedo atrapado en ese cuerpo ajeno, Sus padres no fueron a reconocer el cuerpo, ni nadie lo hiso, en realidad, la policía se entero del nombre de la joven hallada en las frías y oscuras calles aquella noche lluviosa, solo por un sobre que fue dejado anónimamente, el cual contenía una foto de la niña pelirroja, con el nombre Ranma y otra con la foto de un chico de cabellera negra, también con el nombre Ranma escrita atrás

Kasumi se acerca ala solitaria tumba, deja algunas flores… sin poder evitar que una lagrima recorra su mejilla, deja escapar un lamento silencioso… "por que…" y sin terminar la frase se retira unos metros , y hace una oración.

-e..estas bien Kasumi? Nabiki preocupada…

-lo siento,..no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que vengo… Kasumi seca las lagrimas..luego sonríe nueva mente..bien regresemos a casa.. luego la joven se dirige hacia la salida..mientras Nabiki la observa sin moverse.. -Nabiki!, que haces? apresúrate!

-Ve adelantándote que te alcanzo en seguida …

-Bueno, pero no tardes!.., cuando Kasumi se aleja lo suficiente para no escucharla..Nabiki acerca a la tumba del joven de la trenza...observa la foto sobre la misma –Nunca crei que dolería tanto ver a Kasumi sonreír.. Nabiki rompe a llorar..-nunca…JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!... jamás te perdonare por esa sonrisa falsa de Kasumi… esa que ha usado todos los días desde que te fuiste… antes sentía una tranquilidad al ver sonreír a mi hermana…pero ahora..solo hay un vacio..una sonrisa fría y sin vida…BAMB..Nabiki arroja las fotografías de Ranma al suelo..y un recuerdo llega a su mente.. una vez Ranma la salvo de caer del tercer piso. Recordó su mirada..luego volvió llorar..y levanto las fotos del suelo… las coloca e su lugar.. y se marcha a casa…

De camino, Kasumi había notado, que Nabiki había estado llorando.. pero no dijo nada...se limito a seguir caminando.. habían tomado el camino que cruzaba la feria, para acortar su viaje a casa, tenían algo deprisa pues el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras, no paso mucho antes de que la lluvia les cayera, sin paraguas, decidieron refugiarse en una extraña tienda al final de la calle.

-se les ofrece algo?, pregunto un viejo muy extraño, el cual parecía estar entre la vida y la muerte por su apariencia sombría y siniestra, uno de sus ojos estaba en blanco, y el otro era de un color azul-celeste..

-disculpe solo queríamos refugiarnos de la lluvia..

-estas bien.. ya casi nadie viene a comparar. Flores..

-flores?

-ya que estoy por cerrar. Que les parece si me compran una flor?.. les hare.. un precio especial.. el anciano con un tono seductor y persuacivo….

-mm tal vez esa de ahí.. Kasumi señalando planta en especial, dos flores brotando de un mismo tallo.. una negra y otra blanca…

-Tiene un muy buen ojo señorita.. esa es la legendaria.. "Unmei no Hana"- la flor del destino.. que te permite cargar con el peso de otra persona o dejar que otro cargue con el tuyo…

-Que quiere decir? Nabiki algo intrigada..

-Con esa flor.. puedes transferir todas las heridas y enfermedades de tu cuerpo a otra persona o viceversa..

-explicalo mejor.. Nabiki temblando.. pues sabia muy bien que Ranma poseía una flor similar

-lo que quiero decir es que te permite cambiar tu destino por el de otra persona.. cuando salvas a alguien con esta flor.. debes guardare silencio, y nunca decir nada sobre eso, hasta que el ultimo pétalo de ambas flores caigan.. o de lo contrario regresaras las heridas y enfermedades a su dueño original

-para salvarte, o dices que no quieres morir y regresas el daño a la persona que corresponde, o besas a esa persona antes que nadie te robe el derecho…. Aun que.. si aguantas hasta que el ultimo pétalo caiga..tal vez te salves….. el ultimo en comprar esta flor fue un joven de ropas chinas…. El era buena persona, probablemente soporto todas las pruebas, y vivió hasta que el ultimo pétalo cayera.. pero tal vez no pudo soportar la ultima prueba…."el deseo de seguir viviendo "

Después de esas palabras todo estaba claro.. ambas quedaron en shock.. aun en la lluvia, caminaron hasta el dojo..

-Ryoga Hibiki nunca pierde.. dijo el chico cerdo.. imitando al chico de la trenza..en un tono burlón. Mientras

-hahaha…Akane ríe.. en tono burlon...

Kasumi-onechan… e.. estas toda moja.. SPLASH.. Kasumi abofetea a Akane.. quien queda en estado de shock por la acción de su hermana… Nabiki camina hacia Ryoga.. SPLASH.. lanza una cachetada.. y desprende a Ryoga de las ropas de Ranma.. – nunca vuelvas a hacer esto en esta casa.. si quieres seguir viviendo… Nabiki en un tono frio.. casi asesino. Ambas hermanas mayores, subieron al segundo piso.. Nabiki llego a la habitación de Ranma.. se quedo un rato observando el interior.. hasta que.. -Ranma—idiota.. ITDIOTA!.. siempre te haces el fuerte.. e intentas cargar con todo tu solo.. Nabiki derrama amargas lagrimas.. -porque.. por que no simplemente las besaste.. por que pasar por todo eso?... idiota.. el dolor no solo era por que Ranma se sacrifico por Akane y las demás e hiso todo lo posible por que nadie se enterara…sino por que ella.. la genio, que veía atreves de todos.. no pudo ver atreves de la farsa de Ranma.. lo peor era que ella ni siquiera lo intento..

Kasumi abraso a Nabiki.. pues incluso Nabiki era humana… incluso ella no podía negar que era una mujer.. no podía negar sus sentimientos… Kasumi recordó algo.. Ranma le había entregado una carta.. "no la habrás hasta dentro de un año".. eso fue lo que dijo el... ella la abrió.. y la leyó en voz alta para Nabiki..

**=== ! """=P=================== principio de carta====================**

Kasumi..

El que leas esta carta quiere decir que no sobreviví a mi enfermedad,, solo quiero que sepas..que siempre fuiste la única dispuesta a escucharme, siempre fuiste amable conmigo, siempre me apoyaste, incluso en los mementos mas difíciles..fuiste mi mayor apoyo durante mi estadía en el dojo.. probablemente, Nabiki también se halla dado cuenta, de que mi actitud en mis últimos días no cuadraban.. de ser el caso..quiero que le digas,..que siempre la comprendí… ella siempre andaba tomando fotos para vender.. chantajeando.. y haciendo todo tipo de cosas cantal de mantener a su familia, ella vendió su niñez, y su adolescencia..para asegurar el pan de cada día.. y que no escarbe mas..para buscar la verdad, que solo lo olvide y siga con su vida.. quiero agradecerles a ambas.. Kasumi, gracias a ti puede continuar viviendo feliz, gracias a Nabiki pude madurar…. Hay otra carta en mi habitación, debajo de una tabla suelta, por favor entrégasela a la señora Saotome..

**P?=? =)==== ========= fin de carta ======**

Ambas hermanas lloraron.. no hablaron con nadie durante días.. hasta que finalmente.. Kasumi decidió ir por la carta que menciono Ranma, y así como fueron sus deseos.. la entrego a su madre.. a la señora Saotome.. quien no quiera leer la carta.. fue cuando Nabiki entro en acción.. ella nunca diría lo de Ranma, solo le dijo a Nodoka, como fue la vida de Ranma.. todo lo que tuvo que pasar, los entrenamientos inhumanos, las múltiples prometidas, lo del neko-ken, fue entonces cuando su madre comprendió su error, nunca debió dejar que Genma se llevara a Ranma.. fue cuando, ella volvió a ser madre. Y acepto nuevamente a como su Hijo a Ranma Saotome, paso unos minutos llorando, por el horror de vida que lleco su hijo, si a eso se le puede llamar vida. Y finalmente decido leer la carta…

**=== ===###=== ### =================================**

Sra. Saotome..

Realmente hubiese querido que pudiéramos pasar mas tiempo juntos, realmente quería seguir siendo tu hijo, realmente fui feliz cuando nos conocimos, cuando te dije la verdad, cuando me aceptaste como tu hijo, realmente, no quería que todo terminara asi, si pudiera decirte la verdad, lo haría, pero eso traería mas lagrimas y angustia, es por eso, que no te pediré que me perdones, ni que me aceptes como tu hijo… solo que espero que hagas una nueva vida, y seas feliz…

Ranma…

**==== === "P?======= fin de la carta======= =====**

Nodoka noto que Ranma había se había referido a ella como "Sra. Saotome" y no como madre.. eso fue lo que le dolió mas, ella mismo le había dicho que ya no era su hijo.. fue ella quien lo entrego a Genma, y Fue ella quien no escucho el grito desesperado de su hijo por ayuda, por apoyo.. y que dejo que el fruto de su vientre pereciera en completa soledad…

Pasaron dos meses.. Nodoka y Genma se divorciaron, Akane y Ryoga se casaron, Musse se caso con Shampoo, y Ukyo con Konatsu, Nabiki y Kasumi Guardaron en secreto la verdad sobre Ranma, en su corazón, que cada vez mas dolido estaba por aquel peso.. fue entonces cuando trasladaron el cuerpo del joven de la trenza.. de un panteón publico al panteón Que Nabiki Financio con sus ahorros.. donde habían decidido también terminarían ellas y su hermana Kasumi.. algún dia.. mientras los trabajadores movían el ataúd.. .. Bam!.. lo dejaron caer , este quedo abierto..pero en vez del cuerpo del joven de la trenza.. miles de peralos negros ocupaban el ataúd…un fuerte viento se los llevo.. dejando el ataúd vacio…

-Kasumi-san, Nabiki-san… Gracias por todo.. un voz muy familiar detrás de las hermanas Tendo.. quienes se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa y derramando lagrimas.. volteando a ver a esa persona con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí…

**Fin..**

**disculpen si es que hay errores, ya sea errores ortograficos, o errores en la historia.. estaba algo hebrio cuando escribi y publique este cap.. asi que.. ya comprenderan..**

**Puede parecer que los personajes no se apegen a su forma de ser a simple vista.. pero, analizando  
**

**Ranma, se sacrificaria contal de salvar a Akane, el es orgulloso, y no soportaria que lo trataran con lastima..**

**Nabiki, en el manga cuando aparecio la mama de Ranma, se mostro triste, dijo a ranma que debia hablar con su madre ya que la tiene enfrente, que no sea egoista, pues ella y Akane nunca podrian volver a hablar con su madre, en el anime, ella estafo a Ranma con eso... PERO EN EL MANGA, la historia original, ella no hiso tal cosa, ella fue sincera..**


	8. El final original

**Unmei no Hana**

**(La flor del destino)**

**Originalmente este era el final, al principio dicide cambiarlo, y lo hice, pero creo que este me quedo mejor que el que ya publique aqui, asi que como extra, coloco esta version tambien**

**Epilogo: La Verdad**

**Glosario…**

**-Chan.. para pequeños y mujeres, también para hombres pero de cariño..**

**-San de respeto**

**-Kun, Tanto para hombres como** **para mujeres, es de confianza entre los amigos.**.

Ha pasado un año, desde aquel día,

Ranma fue sepultado en un Panteón Publico, Ya que los Saotome no lo aceptaron dentro del suyo

solo dos personas, han visitado la tumba del joven Saotome, Kasumi, quien siempre era acompañada por Nabiki, iban en secreto una ves al mes …a dejar flores… Pensando, que pudo haber pasado… por que todo tuvo que terminar asi.. la respuesta a esa pregunta lo trajo un fuerte viento.. llevándose las flores en dirección una calle que atravesaba todo el parque de diversiones….El viento las impulso a seguir esa dirección, al final de la calle una tienda muy extraña…

Mas tarde ese día en el dojo… Kasumi y Nabiki entran.. ambas parecen haber visto un fantasma…. Con los ojos opacos, caminan hacia adentro…y

-Akane!... no te metas esta es una pelea entre hombres!, Ryoga Imitando a Ranma usando las ropas de Ranma que quedaron ahí..jajaja.. Akane ríe por la imitación de Ryoga… en eso.. –Hola Kasumi, Nabiki Ya volvieron de hacer las compras?... no hay respuesta…. Nabiki camina hacia Ryoga, y Kasumi hacia Akane.. y… SPLASHH! Cada una da un cachetada (a Ryoga y Akane respectivamente)…-No vuelvan.. a hacer..eso!... Kasumi enojada….Nabiki, se lleva las ropas de Ranma y sube junto con Kasumi, Akane todavía no puede creer la reacción de Kasumi… y Ryoga se preguntaba si que tenia de malo….era tan grave como para recibir una cachetada (Akane realmente logro odiar a Ranma, al igual que las otras dos ex prometidas del mismo)

En el cuarto que alguna vez perteneció a Ranma… Kasumi y Nabiki están recordado lo que pasa esa mañana… en aquel la tienda… mientras derraman amargas lagrimas….

**Flash back**

Al acercarse a la tienda… notan que en el mostrador se encuentra una planta muy familiar.. dos flores creciendo de un mismo tallo, con colores diferentes, una blanca y otra negra.. Kasumi mira fijamente la flor.. y recuera que un año atrás, la flor que Ranma le había regalado,… que de pronto comenzó a perder pétalo por pétalo…*esa flor*pensó,

Nabiki mirando fijamente…la flor, recordando el mismo suceso….

-en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas…. un extraño anciano, de baja estatura, vestido de negro… que resaltaban sus cabellos plateados..

Kasumi -Disculpe esa flor

El Anciano -Tiene muy buen ojo señorita… esa flor es muy especial... si le interesa puedo rebajarle el precio…

Nabiki -Que quiere decir por especial

El Anciano -Esta es la legendaria "Unmei no Hana (flor del destino)", una flor mágica.

Nabiki -Flor mágica?... si claro.. vámonos Kasumi, que nos quieren estafar… dándose la vuelta

Kasumi -espera!... podría decirme que hace exactamente esta flor…

El Anciano - Con esta flor, puedes cargar el peso de otra persona, o dejar que otra persona cargue con tu peso…

Nabiki -que quiere decir…sintiendo un escalofrió

El anciano -Puedes salvar a una persona, o varias, transfiriendo sus heridas, o enfermedades a tu cuerpo…. Pero 3 veces mas intensas…. Un fuerte escalofrió sintieron las Hermanas Tendo (Nabiki Kasumi solo hay dos formas de sobrevivir, sin que la persona que salvaste muera…

Una seria, robarle un beso antes que nadie, a las personas que salvaste…. De otro modo, un fuerte dolor en tu pecho, te avisara que tu muerte esta cerca… y las heridas y enfermedades, empiezan a aparecer en tu cuerpo…

Una, sobrevivir hasta que el ultimo pétalo de la flor negra caiga…Sin decir palabra alguna… Ya que si dices que usaste la flor, entonces, regresaras las enfermedades a sus dueños pero tres veces mas intensas…. Ahora que lo recuerdo…el ultimo que compro una fue un joven muy deprimido, como hace poco mas de un año…

Nabiki y Kasumi sienten como su corazón se acelera… sus cuerpos tiemblan….. o..podría decirme como era el joven… la mayor de los Tendo apunto de quebrase

-Era un joven de cabello negro,,, llevaba una larga trenza… creo que su nombre era Ranma o algo así….. en ese momento, las hermanas Tendo, quedaron en shock… sin decir mas palabras se retiraron…

Ranma no avandono a nadie, sino que soporto algo que no tenia que... algo que noera para el

**Fin de Flash Back**

Nabiki -Ranma eres un idiota!.*tanto te costaba robar un beso?* Mientras lloraba amargamente…..mirando al suelo… se fijo que una de las tablas estaba suelta….. la remueve encuentra una nota….

====================== ================ ========================== ====================

Sr y Sra.. Saotome

Cuando alguien lea esto, ya estaré muerto…solo quiero pedir perdón, por las cosa que hice, lo que les hice pasar, pero tal vez pido demasiado.. tal vez nunca encuentren esta nota..pero nunca quise lastimar a nadie, pero no tuve otra opción…..

Ranma

===================== ============================= ================ =================

Nabiki recordó, que los padres de Ranma lo habían desheredado, lo habían despojado de su nombre, dejando de ser hijo suyo… por eso la nota iba dirigida al Sr y Sra. Saotome y enves de poner "Papa y Mama "

Kasumi y Nabiki decidieron guardar el secreto, aun que seria un peso que cargarían por siempre el no decir nada, decidieron que para la Felicidad de Akane era mejor nunca supiese la verdad… aun si eso significase el nunca encontrar la felicidad ellas mismas…

Dos meses Mas tarde… Tofu se acerca con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja, con un Ramo de Flores…. Finalmente se declara a Kasumi… Akane y Soun saltan de alegría, oyendo las campanas de la boda, antes de la boda… pero…

Kasumi -Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos… de forma educada pero fría Kasumi se disculpo y se alejo del Doctor….La explicación que dio Kasumi fue simplemente que amaba a otro hombre…. Nada mas….

Kasumi y Nabiki nuevamente visitaron la tumba de Ranma. Decidieron Trasladarlo al panteón Tendo, Ya que los Saotome, no lo aceptarían en el suyo…. amenos que dijeran la verdad, y eso era algo que no podían hacer, ya que ese no era el deseo de Ranma….Mirando con tristeza como el Ataúd era movido… sintieron una mano cálida en sus hombros seguido de unas voz Masculina Familiar y Otra femenina También Familiar -Kasumi-san, -Nabiki-kun….voces que no escuchaban desde hace un año atrás….cada una sintió un fuerte salto en su corazón… antes de dar la vuelta y mirar … BAAAMG!, el ataud cae de las manos de los trabajadores del lugar, quedando abierto…sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que había ahí dentro.. Cientos de pélalos negros, y la ropa con que la pelirroja había sido enterrada…

ambas voces familiares -Gracias por todo.., en eso Kasumi y Nabiki derraman lagrimas con una sonrisa alegre en sus rostros.. dan vuelta y ...

Dos años Mas tarde Kasumi se Caso, con la persona que amaba... Nabiki tuvo una nueva Amiga, bueno eran mas que simples amigas.., hacian muy buen negocio, y sabian como divertirse, molestando a Akane y asu finalmente descuvierto P-Ryoga-chan... Akane se caso con Ryoga, Musse, con Shampoo, Ukyo, con Konatsu...(Nunca supieron la verdad... Bueno.. si, y cuando lo supieron... Mas de una quiso suicidarse (es solo una expresion))


End file.
